Empty Space
by ghostrider385
Summary: Another version of Dead space, based off the game with new creatures and new origins, I am new to fanfiction.


"Ethan, so much has changed, I don't know what to say….. Our new research will change so many things… I love you." The holoscreen at Ethan's head level disappeared. "It's alright Ethan, if everything goes as planned, you should be able to look her up once we get aboard." Ethan looked up to see Kat, her long brown hair streaming, her face was like a ruby shining in the middle of a desert. She turned back toward the ship's view screen, typing numbers on a data pad.

"You might want to suit up Ethan, were almost there" Kat said. Ethan got up from the seat and went to the back of the tiny ship, returning he was wearing a dark blue combat suit, the helmet on, and the visor showing his face, a 5:00 shadow and a pair of bright blue eyes. He walked back to the cockpit; flying was his commander, John an African American with multiple battle scars on his face.

John turned his head back toward Ethan and said "You ready, I hope so, my job is NOT to watch your back, we are the Interstellar Solar Terrorism cell division, we go in and go out, and none of us die, that goes for all of us!" He said, rotating his head around the ship to the other two people in the room. The copilot, or known as Joker by the team, as being an excellent pilot and made wise jokes during missions. "Sir, we're approaching the Blinding Faith, turning the singularity drive off." The bright blue light that filled the view screen disappeared and was replaced by the cold darkness of space. Ahead was a massive ship, its engines were the biggest part; they were dim, towards the prow on the bottom, a massive spire protruded from the bottom. Below, the planet X-I3B2 spun slowly, its dangerous clouds swirled through the planet like a message. "There it is, the Blinding Faith, one of the UNSS's best military research ships, equipped with a nuclear fission reactor, a mass driver, and high powered laser GARDIAN attack turrets, I don't see why we're being called out here." Kat said, starring directly at the huge ship, the shuttle was hurtling towards.

"Joker hails them, and uses the E-Band." John said, his fingers dancing rapidly on the holographic controls. "Blinding Faith, this is the U.S.S Killion responding to your S.O.S, please respond." Nothing came back through the ship's speakers. "Boost the signal, the planet's gravitational well might be interfering." Kat said. "Blinding Faith please respond." Static this time came through, and an unintelligent growl could be heard.

John pointed at the ship. "Look, no lights on, you think with a million people aboard, someone would pick up the phone." The tiny shuttle zipped through the darkness toward the massive ship. "Joker, begin docking procedures." John said, "Yes sir, activating automated docking software, gravitational beam online, ship is being pulled into dock 3." A bright purple light protturted from the blinding faith, the tiny shuttle zoomed in underneath the ship, docking procedures were running underway. An explosion, then a blast of fire blossomed across the view screen. "Sir, were screwed the auto pilot has been damaged, someone hit us with a pulse laser!" The young copilot's hands raced across the controls desperate to keep himself alive. "I'm going in manual." John said, as he pulled a lever above his head and metal plating raced across the view screen to protect the window from shattering.

A holographic screen etched itself in front of John, the descending ship bounced off the Faith's hull, metal greeting metal with a moaning screech. Ethan closed his eyes as the ship hit the landing bay, his body fainted unable to stay awake with the G forces. Everything went silent.

"Ethan, Ethan, get up!" Ethan opened his eyes to see Kat punching in numbers on her data pad. "I need you to check the singularity core; we need to figure out if we can still fly this thing out of here." Ethan shook his head and jogged from his seat to the back of the ship. Nearing it, objects flew near the core and a strong sense of vertigo washed over Ethan, if he got to close he could die from Cherenkov radiation, or worse, the singularity would explode in either an explosion or make you go back in time. "The core's cracked!" Ethan called out as he jogged back to the front of the ship to discover his team fighting."You didn't just damage the hydro electric engine reducers, you destroyed them!"

John glanced at Ethan, and gave Kat one last glare. "Alright, Joker activates two of the Bots and let's goes see who fired at us." John said. Kat held up her hand and exclaimed "Hold on, I'm linking our RIGs to the ship." Immediately, john felt his spine get hotter, behind him on his back a green coolant would monitor his health, if he got hit, the coolant would go into his body and heal him, if the meter fell, it usually meant you were dead.

The team exited the ship and was occupied by a small flying robotic robot, with a gauss chain gun attached to the bottom, they both stood near the damaged ship, until they were ordered not to. The team entered the quarantine room, it was surrounded by windows. Above the intercom keyed on and a synthetic voice cleared into the room. "Welcome to the Blinding Fai-"the voice got deeper and slower before it stopped. The team stopped at the entrance of the quarantine, room but first they needed to figure out the damage to the ship. "Ethan hack the maintenance door." John said as he walked into the quarantine waiting room. Ethan approached the small door's holographic control panel, typing on the red holographic screen, the red panel turned a bright blue, and the door slid open.

Bringing the heavy gauss rifle up to bear, its tiny light barley penetrated through the darkness. He walked toward the control panel and transferred the data to Kat. Looking through the dirty window panels, he could see John and Joker setting a perimeter around Kat while she looked at her data pad, examining the damage to the ship. "That's odd, this ship has been mutilated, oxygen is at 50% and falling, reactor's one, three and four are off-line and the singularity Core is at 20% and falling, and it's reaching critical levels, unless we get two of the reactors online, this ship will plummet into the planet's atmosphere." "Alright, Ethan hit the door's controls, let find out whets going on."

Ethan hit the door's control on his side, and everywhere the lights dimmed and the red klaxons and warning alarms sounded into the quarantine room. Ethan squinted his eyes to see what was going on inside the room, inside, Joker freaked out, his gauss rifle flared two quick blue pulses. "Joker, what do you see?" John said, "I heard something, and it defiantly wasn't my ex-wife!" Ethan opened his eyes in terror, behind Joker a creature that looked like a human in a terrible car crash came stealthily toward Joker, six pincers extended from its back, three raised the creature's body off the floor. Ethan tried to contact them, but the radio wouldn't respond. The creature raised its three pincers and rapidly jabbed them into him, then its arms wrapped around him and the thing bit him viciously, like an animal, making inhuman sounds it screamed and dragged him back into an air duct, another exploded from another air duct, John shot the creature in the body with his gauss rifle, but it didn't do anything, the thing raised its pincers and jabbed John's hand, he dropped the gauss rifle and screamed at Kat, "Kat hurry!" "Almost there…. Got it!" The door swung to the side and the two rapidly ran inside just as the door crushed the creature's body, but it still moved, it turned its head toward Ethan, it let out another scream and pulled its head out, tentacles grew from the mouth and legs grew from its stump, it raced towards Ethan and attacked the window, the legs shattered parts of the glass, gaining a foothold, the stump, then tried to eject Ethan with a stinger, he back stepped quickly and raced toward the exit. Behind him, a vent shattered and another creature raced towards him, pincers forward like a baronet.

Ethan fired his gauss rifle; the high velocity rounds didn't even draw the creature's blood. As one of its pincers raced towards Ethan's hand he grabbed it, and brought the creature out of the air, all of its pincers on the floor now, they jabbed Ethan's combat suit, the stings hurt, and he drew his pistol and fired above his head. The metal above him fell on Ethan and the creature, its head sliced off and fell to the floor, the metal hit Ethan, and the floor groaned and gave away, he descended into hell.

"They're everywhere, the splices tear into you like their pincers are like razor sharp knives. The small moving heads infect you, I saw one, it stabs your stomach, and goes into your body, and I saw it go into my friends, crawling around beneath their skins! I did what I had to, they didn't want to become them, and I helped them, now I have to help myself." The professor shot himself in the head; Ethan immediately cut the video log out of his helmet's screen, checking the ship's blueprints he was on the bottom floor, where all the major wires and systems connected.

A green light blinked inside his helmet, he opened the link to see John fighting a Splicer. The splicer screamed and sung two of its pincers towards him, John brought a sharp piece of metal up and stabbed the splicer, John moved it towards the last escape pod in the room, sensing it's immediate doom, it used it's pincers and moved its body closer towards John, it's mouth chomping up and down, ready to feast on its prize. At the escape pod's mouth, John pulled out his pistol, and shot the splicer in the mouth, it fell back into the escape pod, John quickly let go of the metal and activated the switch, the doors closed and the escape pod flew out into the darkness of space.

John looked back at the camera and moved forward, the camera changed views to the captain's observation room; John sat down in the captain's chair and sighed. "Sorry about that Ethan, I was having a little trouble, and thank god you're still alive." "Where are you" He asked. Ethan replied "Maintenance tunnels." "John laughed, "I'm sorry about this Ethan, but I need you to stay down there, that idiot Kat is right, unless we get two of those reactors online, there won't be a crew alive to save." A second screen appeared on his helmet's HUD, Kat was inside the shuttle, typing on a control panel.

"If there is still even a crew left to save." She said. "Ethan, around you somewhere there should be a lift that's battery powered, it should be able to take you to the reactors, I need you to power up two of them, do this and we can maybe get off this ship alive." The two video screens inside Ethan's HUD turned off, he looked around, and on the floor was a lift. He got on it and pressed on a button, a holographic keyboard appeared and he typed in REACTOR. The lift rose off the floor, using the ship's gravity well to traverse through the ship. Using the ship's log he tried to find his girlfriend, Sarah. The logs turned up nothing but her notes. He slammed the screen and just calmly waited for the lift to bring him ever so closely towards the gates of Hades himself.

Ethan looked for anything, something he could use as a weapon against the millions of splicer's he saw below him. He looked on the floor, and saw a humbler, an electric device that can sting people, or at the high voltage kill someone. Once he grasped it, it extended into a staff, the tips at the end hummed with electricity. Walking on the metal catwalk he observed the reactors, four of them they were cylindrical and hummed with energy, in the center was a sphere of solid blue. The singularity core fed the ship power, as the reactors fed the singularity power, wires ranging from small to large extended from the core, feeding into other parts of the ship.

He walked over to a panel and the holographic keyboard opened up to him. He quickly, using the access codes Kat transferred to him, keyed the affirmative responses to power the reactors. He pressed the buttons, but a single hologram winked red. It read: FIX. He pressed it and the two remaining working reactors flickered on, but so did the rest of the ship, below where the millions of splicer's were sleeping, little automated droids hummed to life and silently flew up towards the two reactors, fixing them back to full operation.

Below, thousands of growls could be heard, the sound of death ready to swallow Ethan whole. He ran back towards the Tram entrance, thousands of splicer's could be seen all around Ethan crawling towards Ethan, trying to get them into their claws, they were like animals and wouldn't stop for anything until their prey was dead.

He kept running, not stopping for anything, the circular door to Tram control was waiting for him, he ran inside and keyed the door to close. The door quickly close and turned clockwise, and steam issued inside, he couldn't hear anything. He walked toward the waiting Tram, but as he walked inside his head hurt, the pain was too much, he threw up inside his helmet, a voice crept inside his head. "You Leave" "Survive, how?" "You know her and him; yes you will be our puppet." The voice stopped and he got back up, using his helmets on board computer he entered the Tram to go to the science wing, he had to figure out what was going on. Looking at the tram, it would take an hour; he walked over to a bench and closed his eyes just for a moment.

The man ran through the ship, and the creature growled, it leapt through the duct systems rapidly, it's pincers helped as it swung like it was in a metal jungle. The pathetic man was sweating, his fear rose as he knew he was being followed. Choosing the moment now, the creature leapt onto the man, using its pincers it pocked two inside the man's eye sockets, the eye balls popped, the creature then proceeded to cut open the man's stomach. The splicer backed off its kill and its head popped off, turning into an infected, it moved inside the man's stomach and attached to the spinal cord. Something was wrong, the man should be dead, and instead a strong mental thought was blocking the creature from becoming one of them.

It relayed this information back to the maser, a collection of the infected onto a huge creature with large tentacles capable of extending throughout the whole entire ship. It was also their only means of communication. A wave was sent back through the creature. "Assuming direct control" the creature's body was suddenly being controlled by the other. "Finally, we found him, bring him to us."

Ethan walked down the completely dark hallways, spinning the humbler in his hands he walked carefully, trying not to die. He reached his destination and opened the door, inside was various computer screen, and other research materials. He reached the last terminal and turned it on, waiting was a vid from Sarah, and it was to Ethan. He opened it, and it was Sarah in the same room when he received the first message from Her. "Ethan, so much has changed I don't know what to say, this infection will tear the crew in half, I fear if I can keep our baby alive." The video zoomed out to show his baby on a operation table, various chemicals around him.

"Our research will change so many things, our baby will be the starting point for a new generation and a start to wipe this infection out." She injected the baby, he cried. "Sarah pulled the video screen in closer to her face. "I love you." The video screen zoomed out again, behind sarah was a creature that was an insect-humanoid. First contact.

Ethan carefully walked down the dreaded hallway, with his humbler in hand, the creaking metal scared him, did he dare to walk anymore? A vent exploded and a tentacle shot out at him, he struggled with it, trying not to be killed by its massive weight, he moved the humbler toward the tentacle, but stabbing it wouldn't do anything, another tentacle shot out from a duct and ripped the humbler out of his hand with arm ripping force, Ethan felt his arm crack.

The other tentacle grabbed hold of him, and grabbed the other part of his body, he knew what was about to happen and he shut his eyes. For 5 seconds, nothing happened, the tenticles just held them there, unmoving. He opened his eyes and looked around him, splicers and infectors started to gather around him, ready to tear his body into pieces, the tenticles shuddered and then took his body into the ducts, Ethan screamed, as he desended down the rabbit hole.

John flicked the safty off his gauss rifle as he waited for the elevator to decend into the quarantine room. Tired of Kat disobeying his orders, he decided to take matters into his own hands, ironic for a team that was meant to stop things like this, was mutiny itself. The elevator door opened and John ran through the quarantine room, he ran up against the hanger door wall and peared inside. Kat was fixing the engines to escape, while the automated bots were guarding her.

Taking a deep breath, John ran toward the other wall and shot at one of the drones, with its kinetic barriers offline, he took it down. The other however pulsed blue, and begain to hover toward him, John turned and shot at the drone, his high velocity rounds pierced the drone's barriers and it crashed, the small explosion ripping through metal.

"Alright Kat, put the plasma cutter down and put your hands above your head!" Kat looked at the small plasma cutter, she could shoot it, but that would only take down his kinetic barriers, and give him an opportunity to take her down with his gauss rifle.

Kat dropped the plasma cutter, and dropped to the floor. John ran over and pulled out a pair of cuffs, he binded her hands.

In the quarantine room, red eyes flickered, John looked up and saw hundreds of them, he quickly unbinded Kat's cuffs and handed her the plasma cutter. They shot rounds into the quarantine room, but the dark figures were too fast. From below them, a tentacle wrapped the shuttle up in its massive tentacle and crushed the ship up, the roaring inferno made Kat and John's kinetic barrier fail.

The creatures in the quarantine room ran out, pincers forward, ready to tear their prize to pieces. They extended their pincers forward and jabbed them, cuts appeared all over their bodies, they cried out, but the splicers kept at it, a message from them, told them to stop, and so they did.

A tall insect humanoid walked out of the quarantine room, it's massive head was huge, it had four yellow eyes that seemed to dominate anything it looked at. It's body seemed to be in a cacoon material. It walked over toward Kat and John, their bodies deformed by the killing splicers, it looked at them and snapped its fingers. Five thousand of them ran at the two bodies, not stoping until they're bodies were completely destroyed.

Ethan's eyes fluttered open, he was back in the reactor room, but something was wrong. Some sort of mass was on the floor, a tower of it spiraled up into what looked like a giant venus fly trap. Tenticles flew around, going through ducts and wiring. It neared Ethan, and opened it's mouth, inside was his baby son, the creature's host. Ethan took out his pistol and shot his only son in the head. The creature hurt, flung Ethan into an emergency hanger, near the reactor. Ethan pulled a grenade and threw it as close as he could to the singularity core. It flew through the air, before it stopped and orbited it, and it exploded. Ethan borded the tiny shuttle and flew it out of the ship, this wasn't over yet.

The only way to stop the infection was to stop the aliens, he flew the shuttle down towards X- I3B2, the computer flashed a air pollution warning, and he pulled on a gas mask from a rack. He flew it towards the only human colony. The shuttle landed, and Ethan walked towards the back of the ship. Waiting there for him was a splicer, it roared, and charged him, the two fought and battled inside the tiny shuttle, Ethan pulled out his pistol, and fired at the creature in the face, it went down. He glanced at his side, the creature got him….. good.

He unhooked the singularity core from the shuttle and looked at it. The swirling sphere pulsed blue inside the clear canister. He attached it to his back, and he grabbed the only weapon on the ship, a plasma cutter.

Walking outside into the landing pad was frightening, the colony was silent except for the huge colonial building at the far end, it pulsed and it looked like something was going on inside.

Ethan hugged the walls and looked inside the room's reactor. Nothing was inside, he walked over and rigged the singularity to the reactor, and activated the refueling process for the Blinding faith, when he detonated the core, it would destroy the planet and the ship, leaving nothing behind. He ran out of the room and stopped at an intersect. He forgot where he was going and ran left, it got hotter.

He ran inside a room, it was circuler and went downward, in the center of the room terrified Ethan.

The creature looked like a spider, its head had eight yellow eyes, eight legs, and where a spider's silk sack would be, it was just all a sack, that was producing the alien insect things. He walked down toward the alien thing, he was going to be there to stop the creature, maybe, just maybe the singularity will do something he hoped the singularity would do something he hoped it would do.

The thing looked at him, in his mind he could hear the creature speak to him. "I am Scrin, I am the queen, fear my presence, human, this time my kind will appear from darkspace and will destroy your kind once and for all."

"Hey, queen you just rock my world." Ethan clicked the detonator, and instantaneously the explosion killed everyone in the room, except Ethan, because he had a piece to the core still on him. Vertigo washed over him, and he black out.

"Turning off singularity core." Joker said, and Ethan woke up, breathing heavily. "Ethan you all right?" John said, inside the pilot seat as he turned towards the man. "Ya, we wouldn't want you to have a heart attack before you met your girlfriend." Kat said punching in numbers on her data pad. Ethan sighed and leaned back in his chair. Everything had worked out fine. He walked back to the singularity core and froze, as a splicer came out of nowhere and sliced his head off.


End file.
